


Relationship tri-fecta

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chibimon, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Patamon - Freeform, Post-Digimon Adventure tri., Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Last Evolution Kizuna, Taishirou via mention only, The other Chosen Children are in here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as cameos, taishiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: Daisuke has been having nightmares since coming back from the Digital World in Bokura no Mirai. Sadly he's been hiding it from everyone, even his boyfriend Takeru. Little does the goggle head know, his boyfriend knows alot more then he realizes.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Relationship tri-fecta

**Author's Note:**

> This ship REALLY doesn't get enough love in my honest opinion, SO I'M HERE TO HELP REMEDY THAT!!! This is another fanfic I felt like writing because of the COVID-19 lockdown out of a maybe planned three or four. Gonna work on the next one after I re-watch the series that it's from as it's been A LONG ASS TIME since I've seen the entire show. ALSO, my Grandmother wanted me to put her in one of my fanfics after my mother told her that I was writing them, and this was the perfect time to do so. ENJOY THE ANGSTY TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFFY FLUFF!!! :D

“Huh, what is this? Where am I?” Those where the thoughts that first went through Motomiya Daisuke's head when he found himself waking up in a place he didn't recognize at first. It seemed as if he were in a small container of some kind with a partially tinted window separating him from the outside world. He also realized that he was also soaking wet when he felt a slight chill run throughout his entire body in a quick movement. It suddely dawned on him that he was inside the cryostasis tube next to identical tubes housing Iori, Miyako, Ken and Gennai who based on the lack of noise coming from outside his own tube, where still in stasis. He quickly wiped the condensation from the window in front of him to see Yagami Taichi staring at him with a look of relief on his face which Daisuke soon copied. He was finally going to be rescued along with the others next to him from Yggdrasil, after Alphamon had beaten V-Mon along with the other partner Digimon under orders from the computer that controlled the Digital World. That must have been a couple of months ago as he noticed someone he had never seen before sitting in a chair at a desk behind his senpai. He looked like he needed urgent medical attention as we he was bleeding badly, and the fact that it looked like it was taking all of his willpower to not collapse right there in the chair. Suddenly he heard an alarm go off and the look on Taichi's face turned from one of hope and relief, to one of horror and urgency. Daisuke slowly realized that it was getting a bit harder to breath in his cryostasis tube when he heard a computerized voice say, “Attention: Life Support Systems offline. Please begin transfer in order to keep current occupants from expiring.” 

After a couple of seconds passed, the voice came back saying, “Error: unable to begin transfer. Current occupants will expire within five minutes.”

Daisuke then started to panic. He pounded on the window with all of his strength while Taichi did the same. The damn thing wouldn't budge at all and after a bit, Daisuke realized that this was it, the last thing he would ever see was his senpai Taichi, with just two panes of glass separating them from each other.

He eventually stopped trying to break the glass and started to cry, all while thinking to himself, “Damn it Daisuke, you should have told him how you feel when you had the chance. Now Takeru will never know that you feel the same way about him.”

He curled into a fetal position and with one last scream, succumbed to his fate. “Daisuke. DAISUKE!!! WAKE UP, IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE!!!” 

He suddenly jolted awake and saw that Takaishi Takeru was looking down at him with a look of concern on his face. “Wha-, oh, Takeru!” Daisuke replied while giving the other a big hug while also realizing that tears were being absorbed by his shirt.

“Thank god, I was having the worse nightmare. I can't even begin to describe it to you, it was that horrible.” 

With a soft smile of his face Takeru responded, “Well, why don't you go ahead and try? I've had a fair bit of experience with bad nightmares one can't even begin to describe.”

“Might as well give it a go.” Daisuke lie back down next to the other chosen child who leaned back against the wall next to his bed. “I was stuck inside that damn cryostasis pod that Yggdrasil had put me in along with Iori, Miyako, Ken and Gennai in the Digital World after he had Alphamon attack us. Only this time, I was awake when Taichi and Nishijima-san arrived and I'm so relieved to be rescued, but it quickly turns bad.  
The Life Support system shuts down and they can't activate the transfer procedure to send us back to the Real World. I try with all my might to get out of the damn tube but the window won't break, and then I realize that I'll never be able to let you know that I love you, just as you love me.” at this, Daisuke has started to tear up again and Takeru quickly does something Daisuke never expected. 

He slowly glomps his boyfriend into a soft and warm embrace then proceeds to kiss him passionately on the lips. It was a deep one, but incredibly soft at the same time.

When they finally separated for air, Takeru said, “Damn it Daisuke, why didn't you tell me you've been having these dreams since you got out of the hospital six months ago?” 

“What, how do you know I've been having them for that long? I haven't told anyone about them, not even my family and I made Chibimon SWEAR not to tell ANYONE and if he did, he wouldn't be getting any chocolate for a month.”

“Welllllll...Chibimon told me about them, BUT ONLY AFTER I NOTICED SOMETHING WAS UP WITH YOU!”, Takeru quickly added after Daisuke got a look on his face that indicated he was about three seconds away from ripping Chibimon a new one. “I was worried about you. I mean you've been a bit more distant recently, you seem tired a lot and your grades have gone down a tiny bit. Not enough to make anyone worry about school mind you, but just enough to worry ME, your boyfriend.”

“I know I should have told you sooner, but I was hoping it was just a side effect of me being gone for so long from school and that fact that I woke up suddenly after being in cryostasis for almost a year and realizing I had SOOOO MUCH SCHOOL WORK TO MAKE UP!  
Thankfully, the government stepped in and explained the situation to the higher ups at school and I only had to do half the work to advance to the next year. I guess I was wrong and that made you worry even more then was necessary.” Takeru took a deep breath and responded, “you know, you might have PTSD.”

“Say what now? Is that a new type of evolution for Chibimon and the others?”

“No, PTSD is short for 'Post Traumatic Stress Disorder'. It's a mental condition that can happen to someone after they've been through a life scarring incident. Pretty sure I almost had it back when I first went to the Digital World, after Angemon and Devimon took each other out right after Patamon evolved. I have a feeling if he hadn't become a Digitama when that happened, I would have suffered from it. I actually DID have it for a very brief time after we got back from defeating Apocalymon. Thankfully I had Yamato and the others to help me get through that time of my life. Hell, it's because of them I got over it real fast.”

“Hmm, you might be right. Anyway we can’t be 100% sure, your not a licensed doctor after all Takeru.” said Daisuke with a giggle that indicated he was feeling a bit better after having this conversation.

“Yeah, we can ask one of Nishijima's colleagues that knows about the Digimon that's a psychiatrist to talk to you about it. Pretty sure they'll be more then happy to help.”

“SWEET! Thanks Takeru. Anyway, looks like it's 6:00 in the morning already, how about we get up and I'll make us waffles or something for breakfast?”  
“Sure, Patamon and Chibimon will love that!” 

After sharing another kiss, they both got up and after helping Daisuke get the necessary items needed to make said waffles, Takeru went and got the newspaper so his mom wouldn't have to worry about it when she got home from working all night to meet the deadline for the story she was working on. After sending her a text message letting her know, he sat down at the table right as the waffles where done and Daisuke had put them on the plates and served them to his boyfriend while pouring a little bit too much syrup on his plate. 

After a few minutes of eating in silence, Chibimon and Patamon came into the kitchen after smelling the delicious food and the two of them yelled at the top of their lungs, “DAIKERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!”

At this Daisuke almost spat out his food and started to choke slightly as he turned an incredible shade of red, all while reaching for his glass of water to help get the food down. Takeru just lost it at this point and starting laughing so hard, he started to cry. The two Digimon had started doing this about two months ago, when they heard Miyako and Mimi calling their partners that and when they asked what they where talking about, they found out much to Daisuke's embarrassment. The two of them had started a trend of giving nick names to ANY and all couples that peaked their interest while the four second generation children had been in the hospital recovering from what Alphamon and Yggdrasil did to them and it had NO signs of stopping anytime soon.

The first nick name they came up with for their friends was “Taishiro” when Taichi and Koushiro had told the others they had been dating since they had took out Meikoomon at Meiko's request. Next Miyako came up with “Kenyako” as a way to tell the others that she and Ken had become a couple while in rehab. When the two keepers of the crest of Purity had discovered that Daisuke and Takeru had been dating since they got released from the hospital (Takeru got so worried about Daisuke and that he got really sick and had to be admitted to the hospital. By what the others can only describe as “divine digital intervention” they ended up sharing a room with each other. This actually helped to not only keep them both happy, but it sped up the recovery process for Daisuke so much, that the doctors and nurses called it a miracle) they quickly created “Daikeru” and it ended up sticking faster then the strongest magnets in the world due to how flustered Daisuke got whenever anyone called he and his boyfriend by that name. 

The two lovers had heard that name so many times that day, that it kind of became a meme among the chosen children while Patamon and Chibimon had gotten into the habit of running (or in Patamon's case, flying) around the place when the four of them where in company that knew about Chibimon and the others while yelling, “DAIKERUUUUU” at the top of their lungs. Daisuke also got so flustered that it made Takeru burst out laughing, usually so hard he ended up crying since they always seemed to time it to when Daisuke was busy doing something and it caught him by surprise EVERY time. 

After calming down, he told the Digimon where their serving of waffles was located and they all went back to eating. Once they where all done with breakfast, they all took a bath together and when it was a bit later in the day, they headed off to the building holding the government organization responsible for incidents involving Digimon.

They got directed to a psychiatrist that was more then happy to talk to Daisuke that day as she didn't have any other patients to see. Takeru decided to give them some privacy and waited outside with Patamon and after about an hour and a half, Daisuke and the psychiatrist, one Doctor Betsy Oby, came out of her office and gave them her diagnosis. She said that Daisuke was indeed suffering from PTSD and that it was perfectly normal for someone to suffer from it, especially after going through something as traumatic as what Daisuke had. She also said that she would tell his family about it, but that it would also involve telling them about Chibimon and the exact reason why he was missing for almost a year. Daisuke was OK with this and he told her he was actually about to tell them anyway, but he was having trouble finding the best time to tell them along with exactly how he would do it. 

A few days later, she came by the Motomiya family apartment and broke the news about Chibimon and Daisuke's PTSD. They actually took it quite well, and they welcome Chibimon with open arms into the family (the fact that he was also SUPER kawaii helped a lot. That and they now knew where all of the extra food Daisuke had been taking into his room had been going for the last few years). 

Daisuke had also decided that this was the perfect time for him to come out of the closet to them and when he said he had been in a relationship with Takeru, they told him they couldn't think of anyone better to be in love with their son (although his sister told them she had known since he got out of the hospital that they had been dating which both relived and pissed Daisuke off) and that they loved him no matter what. A week after all this was announced to Daisuke's family, he along with Takeru told the other chosen children about his PTSD when they had all gotten together for a sakura viewing party in the park with all of them saying they would also be there for Daisuke no matter what. Later that night after Takeru told his boyfriend he wanted to spend the night as Daisuke's place, the two of them, along with Patamon, Chibimon and Daisuke's family had one hell of a dinner that he had prepared in order to impress everyone (mostly his boyfriend as he loved cooking for him). When the two of them had finished taking a bath and were in bed together, they shared a kiss and fell asleep in each others arms, happy that everything had turned out alright, and that eventually, Daisuke's nightmares would be a distant memory.


End file.
